


The Scarab Beetle's Gift

by prince_pqul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bugs, Butterflies, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Scarab Beetles, all soft no bad, and korekiyo gives his boyfriend history lessons, gonta stims! u cant tell me otherwise!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pqul/pseuds/prince_pqul
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguji and Gonta Gokuhara are two vastly different men. But, there is one thing that can unite them... And it's a very particular Egyptian symbol.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	The Scarab Beetle's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> hello! heres some more gontaguuji crumbs for u all! i apologize, I've been back and forth on this story, but i feel like i should just post it regardless. we all need some fluffy gontaguuji. ty and i hope you like it!

“Look! Kiyo, look!”

Korekiyo gently put down his copy of The Illiad and turned to Gonta, “Yes hon-”

He was instantly greeted with a _massive_ beetle in his face.

Korekiyo jumped, jolting a hand to his face, “OH my!”

He then tried to soothe his racing heart, nervously laughing the sudden encounter off, “Oh… kehehee... Goodness, Gonta, you scared me there. What… What is this?”

Gonta pulled back his hands slightly to give a better focus to his new friend, “Oh… Gonta sorry for scaring Kiyo… But, Gonta found new beetle!!! New beetle is shiny… And looks pretty!”

Korekiyo looked closer at Gonta’s discovery, looking at the… frankly large bug in his hands. Roughly, it was around 2 inches long, covering a decent area in Gonta’s hands. It had a purple, reflective shell, a quite marvelous display that filled most of its body. Korekiyo found himself staring more than expected, entranced by the fantastic bug.

Gonta gave a small dance, hopping in place and looking back to his discovery, “Gonta excited!!! Gonta never catch this kind of bug! Well… Gonta catch all sort of beetle in _Scarabeaidae_ family, but Gonta never catch a purple one!”

“ _Scarabeaidae_?” Korekiyo questioned. Despite how much Korekiyo knows about Gonta, sometimes his stellar knowledge of names fails the anthropologist.

Gonta widened his eyes in realization, “Oh!!! Gonta sorry! Gonta mean scarab beetle!”

Korekiyo giggled low and brought his hand to his mask, “No need to apologize, dear. I find your knowledge of bugs so vast, even I have to ask for clarification.”

Gonta grinned, his face in a capsule of joy. Korekiyo found it very hard to look away, keeping his gaze at the ecstatic eyes of the bug collector. Korekiyo’s smile under his mask only grew wider as he realized what he could bring up.

Korekiyo eloquently stated, “Wait… did you say scarab beetles?” Gonta tilted his head in curiosity, “Gonta… Do you know about the significance of scarab beetles?”

The entomologist’s eyes widened, “Hm? Gonta knows a lot about _Scarabeaidae_ family. Is there something Gonta miss?”

Korekiyo raised a finger to delicately pet the beetle’s shell as he talked, “Scarab beetles, as you already know, are a large species of bugs that span the entire world, but in Ancient Egypt, scarab beetles were put in high honor.”

Stars glistened in Gonta’s eyes, “ _Really_?? That true??”

“Kehehe…. Of course, Gonta. Scarab beetles were almost saintly in Egypt. They were depicted with blue shades as they were inscribed into amulets, tablets, and even scriptures. Some of the most valued relics of Ancient Egypt have scarab beetle carvings on them.”

Gonta’s entire posture screamed excitement. He was looking back from the beetle to Korekiyo’s eyes, his smile only growing wider, “Kiyo means… Kiyo means that scarab beetle popular? Is new beetle famous??”

At this point, there was a blush rising in Korekiyo’s cheeks. How in heaven’s Earth did he get such a sweet, cute boyfriend?

He nodded, keeping a hand close to his mask, “More or less. These sorts of beetles were believed to be symbols of the Egyptian sun god, Re. Scarab beetles represented immortality, resurrection, and the cycle of eternal life. Many would be buried with scarab imagery, or even with the beetles themselves.”

Gonta made hums on understanding, looking at his bug, “That… interesting. So… Gonta bug is immortal?”

A pause tripped Korekiyo in his response, “O-Oh… Gonta, it is only symbolism. Your bug is unfortunately not immortal.”

“Oh…” Gonta looked back to his purple-clad friend, slightly dejected. It only took him a couple of moments for him to rebound back, “Oh! But… If Gonta carry bug, will Gonta be immortal?”

The blush in Korekiyo’s cheeks only intensified, his smile beaming behind his mask, “Well… Some people believe that, but I personally, do not think that is possible. But, holding onto such a bug may grant you good luck, similar to a longer life span.”

Gonta nodded happily, looking straight back to his friend. Gonta pet the bug with his large finger, “What should Gonta and Kiyo name bug?”

Oh… That is quite the proposal. Gonta has always named his bugs, so it’s only natural to name his frankly rarer beetle. There were a couple of seconds of thinking, then Korekiyo lifted his head, hands together in certainty.

“Ray.”

“Ray?”

Korekiyo nodded, “Ray. The name sounds similar to the god Re, on which scarab beetles are symbolized after.”

A low ‘oooooh’ hummed from Gonta, then he swiftly nodded, “OK! Beetle’s name is now Ray!”

Korekiyo found it quite quaint that the two of them kept stumbling upon scarab beetles. Ever since they caught the purple beetle, now named Ray, scarab beetles have been on their mind for a long time.

Gonta wanted to hear stories of Egypt all the time. He was engrossed in the story of the little bug and its impact on the country. Of course, Korekiyo was happy to share, as it only grew them closer, but he couldn’t help but laugh whenever Gonta would tug at his shirt sleeve when he saw a beetle.

Things… like little scarab beetles connect the two of them. Korekiyo thought of those beetles as the one thing they could truly bond over. They had a rich history in Egypt, perfectly fit for the anthropologist’s interests, and also had vast anatomy and biology that Gonta was so intrigued about. Korekiyo found it fond. It only helped them discover more and more bugs that had impacts on human culture, and even society, strengthening their interests, which… was rare.

Truly, the two of them are vastly different. Korekiyo is a troubled anthropologist with a warped perception of the planet, while Gonta is the gleaming optimist that shines in his quaint, simple bug work. In any circumstance, it is hard for them to get on the same basis. It is still hard to comprehend how Korekiyo and Gonta even made acquaintances in the first place. But, the one thing that connects their vast talents… is the scarab beetle. And even though it has a high value in Egypt, it also holds a high, high value to himself and Gonta. 

If it weren’t for such a simple bug, Korekiyo doesn’t know where he would be today.

“Kiyo… Why is Kiyo and Gonta at butterfly pavilion?”

“What… Don’t you want to be here, Gonta?”

Gonta nodded, but continued, confused, “Yes… But Gonta didn’t… ask to go to butterfly home.”

Korekiyo answered, still holding Gonta’s large hand and walking through the large pavilion, “Well, Gonta, consider this a surprise from me.”

Gonta made his happy noise, a little giggle, “OK! Gonta will!”

The butterfly pavilion. Gonta didn’t suspect that Korekiyo would want to go to a place like this. Korekiyo is mostly scared of spiders, and some other creepy, crawly bugs. But, Korekiyo could pet Ray and look at butterflies. Maybe… Korekiyo is trying to give Gonta something special? How nice! It should only be a gentlemanly-thing to do if Gonta were to make the best of it!

Gonta showed Korekiyo everything he knew. He showed him blue butterflies, red butterflies, even some _Danaus plexippu_ , and!! And! Gonta even saw _Hamadryas_ butterflies! Gonta has never seen those before… He wonders if they’re from across the world. If so, this place must have spent a looooot of money to get such a pretty butterfly! Well, anyway, that’s not all Gonta did. Gonta held plenty of butterflies and showed them to Korekiyo. He was smiling, and Gonta could tell because of the little cheek thingy Korekiyo does when he smiles, and his face was going pink. Korekiyo’s face goes pink when Gonta does cute stuff, so he was doing perfect!

Eventually, Gonta and Korekiyo found a bench to sit and watch the bugs flutter by. It was peaceful, and Gonta had Korekiyo next to him, so it was even better. They sat there for a while until Korekiyo spoke.

“Gonta…” His boyfriend was looking ahead at the butterflies, “Do you know about some ancient Chinese marriage traditions?”

Gonta… Didn’t know about that. Gonta said, looking to Korekiyo, “Hm? Gonta does not know.”

Korekiyo did his cheeked smile and looked to Gonta. Gonta always forgets how golden his eyes are. They’re like honey! Or… like tree amber! Where mosquitos would get stuck… which did make him sad. But! It reminded him of bugs! So it’s a good thing!

Korekiyo took a deep breath and continued, looking back to the bugs, “Well… in ancient China, when a king was to marry off their daughter, he would usually accompany her with a marriage charm. It resembled a Chinese cash coin, but with carvings of charms, phrases, and sayings to aid the marriage process.”

Gonta still sat, fully invested in Korekiyo’s story. Korekiyo continued, “I find this tradition quite fond, as it holds so much more meaning than a simple ring. It is a shame that common tradition does not carry this pastime. What do you think of these charms, Gonta?”

Gonta, a little surprised the conversation hopped to him, nodded. 

“Gonta think charms are interesting…” Gonta paused, “But… marriage need ring… right?”

Korekiyo shook his head, “No, marriage doesn’t require a ring. Marriage only requires a legal document that w-” Korekiyo cut himself off quickly, clearing his throat, “That one must sign.”

Ooh! Gonta knows now! So… you don’t need a ring for marriage? That’s interesting!!!

“Oh… Gonta not know that! Gonta learn something new!”

Korekiyo looked to Gonta again, his smile peeking from the mask. Gonta always thought it was pretty when he could tell Korekiyo was smiling. Korekiyo was always so pretty.

The anthropologist looked down to his feet and put his hand on Gonta’s. Gonta, a little surprised, asked, “Hm? Kiyo?”

Korekiyo breathed deep, a smile seeping from his mask, “Gonta… You are… truly one of the sweetest men I’ve ever met. You’ve been nothing but kind to me. Even though I’ve been through much more than any person could forgive, you still grant me a second chance at life and I can be nothing but grateful.”

Gonta was a little stunned with compliments, unable to respond before Korekiyo continued, “For most of my life, I’ve been alone and scared, and only til now have I felt this… this warmth when I’m with you,” Korekiyo lifted his head and looked to Gonta, his eyes glistening with soon-to-be tears.

Gonta instinctively gripped Korekiyo’s cold hand, eyes still locked. Gonta diverted all attention straight to him. Is… Korekiyo going to cry? Can Gonta help him? Why is Korekiyo going to cry?

Korekiyo kept going before Gonta could say anything, “Gonta… I can’t imagine anyone else that I want to spend the rest of my days with. And… Gonta… That’s why…”

Korekiyo gently let go of Gonta’s hand as he got up from the bench. He swiftly knelt in front of Gonta. Then, and only then, did Gonta’s head put one and two together. Korekiyo lifted a box in his hands, and with a swift movement, it opened to reveal a gorgeous scarab beetle amulet, strung with a ruby chain and a golden gem centered in the piece.

“Gonta… Will you marry me?”

There was a moment of stunned silence, both ends frozen. Then… Gonta’s eyes welled in tears.

Emotions were so hard to process in that instant. Gonta felt fuzzy, yet excited. It felt outrageously amazing and happy, yet his eyes teared up. There was nothing to do except hug. And before Gonta realized it, he was already hugging Korekiyo tight.

Gonta sobbed happy tears into Korekiyo’s shoulder, “Yes!! Yes!!! Gonta YES!!!”

Before he knew it, Korekiyo was also crying, hugging back as tight as Gonta was. Then… Korekiyo started laughing. It started small, with his tiny, airy laugh, then it grew to a giggle. Then, Korekiyo was struggling to breathe against his ecstatic laughs of joy. 

That… didn’t sound too good. Gonta pulled away, rubbing his nose from snot. With his clean hand, he cupped Korekiyo’s face, trying to see if he was OK. Korekiyo, still giggling, wiped his tears, and looked at Gonta. Korekiyo’s eyes… were so happy. They were beyond happy. Even with his mask on, Gonta could tell that Korekiyo was overflowing with joy. 

Gonta rubbed Korekiyo’s cheek, still a bit concerned, “Is... Kiyo OK? Kiyo is laughing and crying a lot more.”

Korekiyo giggled harder, trying to keep eye contact, “Oh… Oh Gonta… Hehehehe… I love you so much… So so much…”

Gonta mumbled on, “Gonta love Kiyo too… But is Kiyo OK?”

Korekiyo giggled harder, and as a response, he swiftly hooked his mask away and kissed Gonta’s lips. Gonta was surely surprised, but he didn’t pull away. Gonta stayed there, feeling the warmth of Korekiyo’s soft lips. Gonta always thought Korekiyo’s lips were nice to kiss. They were not chapped, and they were not mean. Korekiyo had a kind kiss.

So Gonta returned with another kind kiss.

Gonta could barely keep his heart in place.

Korekiyo was absolutely stunning.

Gonta was in a nicely maintained suit with a gorgeous purple velvet. He had a pretty, deep navy blue tie with a white rose tucked in his shirt pocket.

And, in front of him, was his gorgeous, soon to be husband.

Korekiyo had a _long_ , long dress that threatened to trip nearby friends (like Ray! Best man was holding Ray, though, so maybe Ray OK). It was sporadic with colors, using every color it could use. Korekiyo says it’s based on Ghana dresses, and even some Indian dresses, so it’s really _really_ pretty! He had white bands of cloth act as belts, decorative sashes, and some sleeve pieces. Speaking of sleeves… Korekiyo had none. Gonta told him!! Korekiyo would get cold, but Korekiyo said he’d be OK. Korekiyo looks OK… So he told the truth. Besides the sleeveless look, Korekiyo had plenty of gold jewelry hanging from his neck and his ears. His hair was even twined with the gold, as he had braided his hair (Gonta help!! Gonta helped braid some hair before he got in a suit!!), and balled most of it into a gorgeous bun.

But… Even though Korekiyo was gorgeous, there was the prettiest part. Korekiyo, instead of wearing a mask, had a long, white laced veil that started from the top of his head. Gonta could perfectly see Korekiyo’s gold eyes. Like every day, they were so pretty. Korekiyo always had the prettiest eyes. This time, Gonta could see all of Korekiyo’s smiles and grins. Seeing Korekiyo smile while looking at him filled Gonta with such vibrant happiness. 

Gonta had the best husband ever.

Soon, Gonta had the _Scarabeaidae_ \- Oh! Scarab beetle! Gonta mean scarab beetle! Anyways… Gonta had the _scarab beetle_ amulet in hand, the one that Korekiyo proposed with.

The amulet was perfect. Korekiyo told Gonta that scarab beetles mean immortality and resurrection. Even though Gonta sure Korekiyo won’t need it for resurrection… Gonta thinks that Korekiyo bought it because it represented them.

When holding the amulet, something instantly clicked. And… Gonta started to well with tears.

Gonta felt Korekiyo’s warm, unbandaged hand caress his cheek, “Gonta… Is there something wrong?”

Gonta looked at his beautiful groom and held the amulet closer to him, “D-Did… Did Kiyo buy amulet because Gonta and Kiyo love is forever? Like immortal beetle?”

Korekiyo looked at Gonta, his eyes wide, which then subsided to a warm love. He nodded, holding the same hand Gonta was using to hold the amulet, “Oh, my love…” He cupped the amulet and Gonta’s hands, “Exactly. I bought it because it represents our joint interests, and how no matter how different we are, our love is strong and we’ll never be seperated.”

Now, according to Korekiyo, there was an ‘awww’ in the audience, but… Gonta could not hear that. Gonta could only look at Korekiyo’s face and his kind smile.

Gonta could only think about how sweet Korekiyo was. 

And Gonta could only wish that this moment; the moment of seeing each other and holding each other’s hands so closely, and seeing each other in such gorgeous outfits… That this moment could last them the immortal life.

**Author's Note:**

> Danaus plexippu = The Monarch Butterfly  
> Hamadryas = Cracker Butterflies  
> kinda stealing this idea from another gontaguuji writer, but gonta defiantly uses the scientific names more than the actual names!


End file.
